


This might just be something

by somerandomperson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office AU, Rated teen and up because i make everyone swear like a trooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's presentation is in peril, IT guy Stiles to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This might just be something

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt i saw on tumblr (can't find the post) the prompt was along the lines of 'otp meet when one is helping the other set up a presentation'. Just a little meet cute thing i wrote during my last hour at work on Friday. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. All IT errors are mine.

_Windows can't open this file:_

_File: S-40176995907@83801095@9787827892@_

_To open this file, windows needs to know what program you want to use to open it. Windows can go online to look it up automatically, or you can manually select from a list of programs that are installed on your computer._

_What do you want to do?_

_()Use the Web service to find the correct program  
()Select a program from a list of installed programs_

_[OK ] [Cancel]_

Derek had clicked on both options and he was still getting the same error message. He could feel a shiver of panic slide down his spine as he looked at the clock. 13:38 the meeting with Senior Management was due to start at 2pm and Derek reckoned that he had about ten minutes before the first of them arrived. Derek clicked on the link again and another error message popped up again with an irritatingly chirpy ping sound.

_Thu Sep 19 13:38:33 2014_  
error in communication with server  
exceptions.IOError7; couldn't connect to host 

_[OK]_

Crap crap crap crap, Derek scrubbed a hand down his face and went to stick his head out of the meeting room and caught the attention of the receptionist Erica. 

"What’s up Derek?" Erica moved her headset away from her mouth.

Derek tried smiling but at this point he was sure it was a grimace "Hey Erica, can you get someone from IT down here please I’m having some problems" 

"Not a problem sweetie, when does the meeting start?"

"2pm"

Erica looks at the clock and pulls a face at him "ah yeah I’ll text Stiles he'll come down immediately, it'll be quicker than logging a ticket"

"Thanks Erica you're a lifesaver"

Derek went back into the meeting room making sure that everything else was ready for his presentation. Moving the print outs back and forth trying not to let the panic that was slowly gripping his chest overwhelm him.

*****

Stiles was in the kitchen re-heating his lunch when his cell rang. There was no way he was answering his phone, he'd been stuck in a meeting for the last three hours and he was going to eat his lunch and look up shit on the internet for the next half an hour. After enduring 3 hours of corporate speak liberally sprinkled with trendy buzzwords he needed time to lament the hours of his life that he was never getting back. 

His cell beeped with a text message 

**Erica the gatekeeper:** _911 hottie hale has an IT emergency, room 2.3._

Stiles nearly dropped his phone in his haste to grab his pass and run for the stairs. Stiles couldn't believe his luck, finally a chance to talk to Derek Hale. He had tried so many times to talk to Derek that it was getting embarrassing. After the last attempt at the office Christmas party but Stiles had only managed to say hi when the CEO had swept in and taken Derek off to introduce him to some non-exec directors and left Stiles standing holding two bottles of slightly warm beer and the chance to ogle the finest ass he had ever seen. Stiles took the stairs down to the right floor only stopping to check his hair in the glass of the door before taking a deep breath and knocking on the meeting room door. 

**********

Derek's panic levels were reaching near critical stage and he was taking deep breaths to try and stop himself going into meltdown. He was 15 minutes away from the biggest presentation of his career, presenting a programme he had been working on for the last 18 months and somewhere in trying to fix the error he seemed to have deleted the entire software he was meant to be presenting. 

Derek's hand was clutching the side of the desk knuckles white frantically double clicking on the icon hoping that every time he did it would suddenly spring into life. 

***ping*** the same message popped up again. 

_Problem with shortcut_

_The item 'Statstrixlauncher.lbs' that this shortcut refers to has been changed or moved, so this shortcut will no longer work properly._

_Do you want to delete this shortcut?_

_[Yes] [No]_

Derek groaned he was fucked, utterly fucked. He bent over to rest his head on the keyboard of his laptop and tried to ignore the slight prickly feeling in his eyes. 

A quick series of knocks and the click of the meeting room door opening had Derek standing up straight very quickly while straightening his vest praying that it wasn't one of the board members. Derek turned to find a tall slim guy with messy brown hair stood in the doorway slightly gaping at him. Finding Derek looking at him the guy blushed slightly before rubbing his hand over the back of his head. 

"err Erica said you were having some problems?" the guy said gesturing out towards the reception area. 

Derek felt a wave of relief come over him and the tightness in his chest ease a little 

"you from IT? oh thank god. I don't know what happened, I'm getting all these error messages and the software is just gone and" Derek took a deep breath and found the young man had followed him to the laptop and the side of his mouth was quirking up slightly as he looked at Derek. 

"so" Derek felt something flutter at that tiny movement "err its the statstrix software" Derek pointed at the logo on his desktop. 

The guy shook himself slowly and bent over the laptop to start clicking into a folder. Derek took a step back and let the guy work. Derek could help but notice how the guy's long slim fingers moved quickly over the keyboard and curved around the mouse. Derek kind of felt like slapping himself because he should be paying attention to what the guy was doing, to whether anything could be salvaged but here he was watching the press on the guys teeth as he bit into his full bottom lip and the little crease between his eyebrows that was kind of cute.

Cute??? Derek wondered where the hell that thought had come from, though he supposed that the guy was cute, he was on the skinny side but his pants clung to what was a surprisingly pert ass on top of long legs that Derek has a sudden urge to slide his hand up. And the guy did have these light brown eyes that were slightly wide and staring straight at Derek... and crap had he just caught Derek staring at his ass? Derek wasn't sure what to do, he had never, well not in the office and now he was caught and what should he say? Derek couldn't think of anything to say, crap he should say something witty and charming and words were just not coming to him... and now he was staring like a creeper. 

"err" The guy waved his hand at the laptop as a flush was creeping up his neck "I said it looks like a pathway error, it's not serious, the err, server was rebooted over lunch so that might have erm thrown it out. I'll just" 

The guy turned back to the laptop and started clicking again while sneaking quick looks out of the corner of his eye at Derek. 

The presentation and the software, suddenly Derek was back out of his daydream and shoving the thought of being caught staring at some random guy's ass into the back of his head to freak out over later.Derek watched as the guy finished what he was doing with a little flourish, and the software opened and the log in page appeared. Derek felt relief punch through him. 

"oh thank fuck" he grabbed the guy's shoulder for a moment and just took in a couple more deep breaths "you saved my ass so much". 

The guy who had been looking intently at Derek's hand on his should coughed slightly "well you know these guys are magic" Derek felt his throat go dry as long strong fingers were wiggled very close to his face. 

The guy seemed to realise how close to Derek's face that his hands were and quickly shoved them into his pants pockets, the flush working its way to his cheeks. 

"try logging on" the guy prompted and Derek reluctantly let go of the surprisingly muscled shoulder and typed in his log in details feeling the tension come out of his shoulders as the home screen came up. 

Derek could help but give the guy a huge smile which seemed to startle the guy for a moment but he soon responded. 

"Thanks so much" Derek held out his hand "I'm Derek" The guy's smile went even brighter as he took Derek's hand "Stiles". Derek shook Stiles' hand trying not to think about how strong those fingers felt and how warm they felt wrapped round his... 

"Afternoon Derek" Stiles startled back as Marin the CFO walked into the meeting room followed the Director of Sales. Derek reluctantly let go of Stiles' hand and stepped to greet them both while ignoring Marin's smirk. 

****

Stiles slunk out of the meeting room while Derek was greeting various Directors and made is way over the Erica at the reception desk. 

"You are a goddess and I owe you big time".

Erica gave Stiles an exaggerated wink "yeah you do, I saw him checking out your ass". 

Stiles couldn't help but flail slightly "that did happen right, I was about 70% sure I had hallucinated that. And then he was smiling at me and it was all I could do not to throw myself at him and I'm not prepared for this" Stiles banged his head slightly against the reception desk.

"oh sweetie" Erica said patting his head slightly while laughing "I think you underestimate quite how tight those slacks are" Erica poked his head "now get your head off my desk and go think about how you are going to follow this up because someone needs to be tapping that and if you waste this chance I'm going to smack you"

Stiles lifted his head off the desk "you think I have a chance, he just wasn't in a panic induced breakdown?"

Erica smacked stiles over the head with one of the magazines that had been artfully laid out of the desk "when have you ever seen hottie hale smile? and yet two minutes in with you and he's beaming like fucking McCall."

"Maybe it was that I saved his important ... ow" Stiles rubbed his head where Erica had hit him again. 

"If it was panic then why does he keep looking over here?"

"What?!" Stiles whipped his head towards the meeting room and he could see Derek in the meeting room handing out papers to the people sat there. As Derek reaches the head of the table he looks up over the heads of the people in the room and as he catches Stiles' eye he gives him a small smile. Stiles feels himself smile in response and a small bubble of excitement begins to form in his stomach. This might just be something.


End file.
